Lines and Lies: Degenerate
by achieving elysium
Summary: When Percy Jackson reaches Camp Jupiter with almost no memories, the Tiber washes away everything. Reyna Arellano just wants what's best for Camp Jupiter, and she's sure he can help her with that. Between twisted memories and summoning Terra, Rome is slowly being restored to its former glory, with Percy and Reyna in the middle of it all. AU of SoN onwards. dark!Percy/dark!Reyna.
1. Prologue

**Degenerate - Prologue**  
co-authored by: piercetheveils & achieving elysium

* * *

The first images were, surprisingly enough, visions of her past. When she had first dragged her dagger across her wrist and called for the Earth mother to rise in the ancient languages, the air had shimmered, like what would happen on a hot day. A screen had appeared, flashing little pictures of both the present and of the past. She saw herself as a little girl again, wearing a torn dress and crying, her dark eyes broken. This was Puerto Rico, when she had lived on the streets.

Behind her, Octavian curled his lip in disgust. If this was what Reyna had been as a child, then how could he trust her to protect Rome from the dangers that lay ahead? Then, the images of herself shifted, and both Reyna and Octavian found themselves staring at a strange person.

The tall, lanky boy did not stir. No, instead, he slept still, not exactly dreaming, yet not exactly waking, either. He was simply there, as if time did not pass for him. He wore a tattered orange shirt, with faded words in bold black print, and the beads strung around his neck stirred a faint memory. She didn't bother holding back the breath that escaped past her lips. It was Percy Jackson. She would've recognized him anywhere. The praetor of New Rome studied him one last time, her eyes holding no emotion. She frowned, thinking, but suddenly, she seemed to smile. The grey shadows underneath her eyes lightened for mere seconds, and her opinion of Perseus Jackson completely shifted. She would forgive him for what he had done. He had brought her to glory, after all, and perhaps he would be a strong ally for Rome.

Not for the gods. Not for Terra. Instead, solely for _her_, for _Rome_. The image dissolved, and with it, the lightened aura around her. Her poker face reappeared, well-constructed. Octavian shifted uncomfortably in the bushes, his hand tightening around his dagger. His knuckles turned white at the pressure, but the shadows played across his face, encompassing it in black and grey. His praetor, the oh-so-mighty Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, was working for Terra? _She's been fooling us all along._ His lips pulled back in a snarl, but he did not attack. It would not be wise to confront her here. Not now.

Instead, Octavian took his leave, sliding between the thin, tall trees as he slunk back to Camp Jupiter. A small teddy bear, once a bright white, was clipped to his belt, but now it was covered in dirt and leaves from his time spying in the forest. He had seen enough. More than enough for now. If she made any move against New Rome, he would not hesitate to spill her secrets and slit her throat. The bitter taste of disappointment filled his mouth. He had trusted her.

Reyna rebuilt her walls carefully as she turned in a circle, staring at the forest. Her own dagger was sheathed in her belt, and she also had hidden knives tucked into her boots. Next to that, she had knee pads, thigh guards, and a pair of gauntlets. To say she was prepared to battle would have been an understatement, but it wasn't like she could actually fight. Who would be so stupid as to fight Terra? It was only instinct that had prompted her to prepare.

_Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano_, the ground hummed. Her heart beat fast in her throat. No one used that name anymore. No one would have dared. No one would have known. No one _should _have known. She drew her dagger out, the Imperial gold glinting in the faint sunlight that filtered through the trees.

"Where are you?" she asked, keeping her voice level. "Terra, I summoned you myself. Show yourself!" A few birds flew upwards at the sudden change in her voice, scared. The earth shook, and Reyna steadied herself as she had years ago on a pirate ship, the sea tossing her back and forth. She hissed. The earth mother was laughing at her.

"Terra," she demanded, again, letting the anger seep into her voice. The shaking stopped.

_Grandchild_, a voice whispered. She could feel it shiver through her bones, could feel it vibrating under her skin, could feel her blood pulsing with the beat of it. The voice was ancient, old, and powerful, like the hissing and crackling of a snake. It reminded her of every single monster she had ever faced, reminded her of every terrible thing she'd gone through, like Jason- _No._ Jason was dead to her now. Maybe he was out there. Maybe he was looking for her. But he made a promise and had broken it. Shattered hearts did not mend themselves easily, after all. That she had learned the hard way.

_Grandchild, why have you summoned me? _The dirt slowly shifted to form the half-lidded, sleepy face of an old woman, right there at her feet. _It has been many, many years since the half-bloods have called upon my power and my wisdom._ Her voice seemed to become more awake. _Do you feel it, Reyna? Do you hear the whispers of the trees, the murmuring of the wind? My children are waking me up so we may rule once more, did you know? You could help me. You are powerful, very powerful; I could use someone like you. A student of Circe herself, were you not? Only a child of magic could have called me, could have stirred me enough. _Reyna's determination did not waver as she spoke.

"No," she said. The woman raised an eyebrow, her slumbering form either amused or surprised. She couldn't really tell.

_And why ever not, Reyna? I know what you want. I could give you back your Jason, you know. Such a brave, handsome boy. He was so loyal to Rome_. That caught her attention. The praetor's blood ran cold. Instinctively, she curled her hand into a fist.

"Jason?" she whispered. "W-was? What do you mean, _was?_" Another image formed out of thin air, and the girl let out a cry of frustration as she saw what had unfolded in front of her. It was Jason, holding hands with who would only be the daughter of Venus, staring at a large ship as he wore an orange tee. The words scrawled across it read Camp Half-Blood. The betrayal crept upon her like a thick London fog, seeping through her skin and reaching the darkest corners of her mind. _Jason. _When he pressed his lips to the other girl's, her insides twisted in a storm of rising emotion.

The anger rose in her, bubbling in the pit of her stomach. There was no one to watch her scream, to watch her break, so Reyna slammed her dagger hilt-deep into a nearby tree, again and again. She stopped herself, finally, breathing hard, her dark braids messier than they had been earlier. On the inside, she seethed with anger. _How could he? Jason, the son of Jupiter himself._ She should have known he was no good for her. No good for Rome.

"No," she spat. "He betrayed my home. He turned his back on his family, on Rome itself. That is unforgivable no matter how much I cared for him." The worst crime, in the eyes of a Roman, was for a Roman to betray the greatest empire of all time. And to betray them to_ gracei,_ of all people.

_Then what must I give you, child? I can make anything happen._ A thought rose in her mind. She smirked.

"I want him on his knees in front of me. I want to see him beg for forgiveness. And I want to see the _gracei_ dead, their eyes lifeless for even daring to cross Rome. You say Perseus Jackson will be an ally, Terra? Then bring him to me. We'll make make sure he fights for _us_." The laughter of Terra was cold, amused, as if the goddess had found a new game to play.

_That is all, Reyna? That is all you need? That is nothing. Should I go back on this you may turn your back on me. But this... Yes, my dear, Rome will rise again._ Reyna remembered hearing stories of when Rome had been at its best. She remembered the brief moments of victory, being raised on shields as praetor, kneeling in front of her mother, dark eyes shining with pride. If Reyna restored Rome to its former glory...

"Yes," she said quickly. "That's all I need. So tell me, Terra, if you will rebuild Rome for me, then what will you have me do for you?" Laughter echoed in the forest.

_Not much, child. Just your allegiance and Perseus Jackson. We can take this is easy way, of course. You do what you must do, and I will do what I must do…_ The face disappeared without warning, leaving Reyna wondering what she had just pledged herself to.

She pushed past thick foliage and kicked branches out of the way, brooding. _Just your allegiance and Perseus Jackson._ Perseus Jackson. It had been a long four years. With Blackbeard, she had promised herself she would run him through the next time she saw him. And now, she would be working with him, would be turning him against his friends, the Greeks. She laughed bitterly.

_Promises can't _always_ last_, she thought. Jason had proven that, surely. A small part of her asked her what she was doing. The other part of her ignored it. She was doing what was best for her people, like she always had. There was nothing wrong with double-crossing the enemy. Besides, she wasn't _really_ working against Terra. Rome was just more important than a stupid Earth lady who wanted to wake up.

The sentries let her in without second thought. She waved to them and answered the greetings that showered down. Glancing at the city, she thought she saw Octavian, the augur himself, staring at her with cold eyes. He glared at her briefly before turning away. Suddenly, her footsteps sounded much louder against the gravel. _All roads lead to Rome_, she reminded herself. Reyna bought herself coffee and returned to the privacy of the villa, turning to the male praetor's house.

Five months. He had been gone for five months. No contact, no message, nothing. If he was going to turn his back on her, he should have at least told her, straight to the face. It would have been more honorable, maybe even would hurt a little less. She set the coffee down on a nearby table, the drink forgotten.

When she unlatched the gate leading to the garden, her mechanical dogs made their appearances known. She allowed a small smile to grace her features before she smoothed them over. Aurum and Argentum trotted at her heels, their ruby eyes not once leaving her face. She led them to Jason's house and took one last look. _It won't be his_ _anymore. _Hysteria brewed inside of her, and for once in the eight months, she stepped past the threshold of the second house. Reyna had kept everything the way it had been, every single piece of clothing in its place, but now her eyes scanned it mercilessly.

The first picture came down easily. Then the second. And then the third. She ripped the memories from his wall with a ferocity she hadn't known existed in her. Dust rained down from the ceiling, and pale blue paint flaked off in large pieces. She didn't care. Her dogs hesitated for a moment, eyes hesitant, before helping her. The clothes were shredded to pieces. Basketball trophies all shattered. Any remnants of him were destroyed by the threesome ruthlessly.

Traitors would not be honored here. Never in Rome. Reyna turned and lit the small fireplace, burning his belongings. The three companions sat on the edge of the bed and watched the last wisps of grey smoke escape into the frigid air.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. If you could please drop a review below + tell me about what you think; ooh, dark!Reyna, eh? Ha. **

**Thanks to my co, PierceTheVeils. Lots of inspiration from you.**

_Achieving Elysium _

**And apparently, a note from PTV, who just told me: Hello, PJO fandom! I'm so excited to write this, so happy to work with AE **(aw, thanks) **and hope you all like what we bring to the table. We love hearing what everyone thinks, and hope you all will share your thoughts with us. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Reyna

**Degenerate - Chapter One**  
co-authored by piercetheveils & achieving elysium

**Reyna**

* * *

"Will this suffice?" Reyna asked, handing the document back with her signature scrawled on the black line. Gwen accepted it graciously, shooting her a soft smile and bowing her head in thanks.

"Thank you, Praetor Reyna." The centurion lifted her head before scurrying outside, her cloak billowing behind her. Reyna sat back in her chair, chest heaving as she released the air she'd been holding. Her people continued as if nothing was happening. Something big was going to happen, even if the rest of New Rome and Camp Jupiter didn't really know it yet.

_Should I go back on this you may turn your back on me._ Terra's words echoed in her head. Reyna wasn't stupid; she never signed up for anything unless it would benefit Rome. And unlike important historical figures from the past, she always made sure the deals would not backfire on her.

She had a trained army of both demigods and if needed, legacies, at her disposal. And _she_ was currently the only one who could command them. A praetor was a helpful ally and a ruthless enemy to all who crossed paths with them. Terra had been smart in seeking her out (or maybe the other way around; she wasn't sure), and Reyna was confident she wouldn't let such a tool slip away so easily.

Percy Jackson would arrive today, and tie the only loose end left: the rule of not one, but two praetors. He was a warrior, not like Octavian. Loyal, not like Jason. Reyna would make great use of him.

"Is it later yet?" The young praetor flinched, eyes reeling back into focus. Exactly how long had she been staring at the ceiling? She didn't bother looking down. Reyna could guess who it was.

"Octavian, whatever you need, please make it quick. I don't have all day."

"Busy day?" Octavian asked in a mocking tone. If she looked down, she would probably see a wicked smile stretching across his face. He'd never been helpful before, but in the past couple of weeks, it was like he only existed to give her grief. He waltzed around eternally, acting like he knew everyone's secrets when he _obviously_ knew nothing. "Running the legion is a lot to do."

_Like you'd know_ that, Reyna thought, glaring.

"That's why there are two praetors in our legion," Octavian added. Useless. He was utterly useless.

"Unless you have finally managed to discover how, where, or why Jason went missing, I do not want to hear it."

"I've searched for answers every day since his disappearance, Reyna." The skinny augur moved closer, almost to the gateway of the closest arch. "The gods are silent and will remain silent."

"So you've seen nothing," she mused, fingering a stray hair. "Why have you dropped in, then? Is the legion under a threat of some new, dangerous prophecy? Another enemy?"

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Reyna, you might be willing to wait for Jason for your entire life, but the rest of us aren't. The rules clearly state there must be two praetors: a male and a female. For months on end, we've only had one."

"We have two praetors: Jason is alive." Reyna snapped, before catching her mistake.

"Now, how would you know that?" Octavian changed posture, words now weighed with meaning as his lips twitched. "Every god I contacted was silent. And I even contacted Jupiter himself!"

The daughter of Bellona stared at the weasel before her, now at the steps. Her cold eyes locked on his teddy bears. "What are you saying?" She paused. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Octavian?"

"Funny you should say that; I've been feeling the same way for a while now." The pacing about was starting to make her uncomfortable, so Reyna stood up. "How can you be so sure Jason's still out there, much less coming back?"

"I was as shocked as anyone when Jason disappeared. No one in this camp knows why he's gone; all we have are theories. If you, the augur of New Rome and Camp Jupiter, has seen nothing, why do you assume that I have?" Reyna kept her voice low and level. "I am, however, confident that we shall see him again."

Octavian's eyes met hers with such an intensity; she wondered if he was seeing straight to her soul. "The Senate agreed that if Jason Grace has not returned by the Feast of Fortuna, he will be replaced. Such an event is three weeks away; perhaps it's time you prepared accordingly."

_Come on, son of Neptune. Now would be a perfect time to reach camp..._

"And what makes you think I haven't? All I was saying is that when Jason comes back to Camp Jupiter, we will have three praetors. He still has time to show; I don't want to rule it out yet."

"If Jason somehow decides to make his return," he countered. "-the man will be stripped of his rank, at the very least."

"If you have nothing new to report, then it would seem that you, Octavian, are wasting my time. Anything else to say?" Reyna frowned. "Wait," she said, holding out her hand and donning a serious expression. "Don't tell me; the sky is blue, and we all live on Earth."

The descendant of Apollo's collected mask slipped, face growing red. "I'm tired of you patronizing me, Reyna! You won't outrank me much longer!" he smirked. "I'm the only one running for praetor."

Not for much longer. "I'd sooner accept-"

"Um, excuse me? Praetor Reyna?" Another male walked in, slightly puzzled at the scene playing out before him; his praetor, standing up, looking as if she was going to snap someone's neck, Octavian, the augur, his face flushed and angry.

Reyna sat back down in the lavish chair quickly, her back going rigid. Octavian still resembled a beet, bright red with his arms crossed, even as he flounced out of the building like the somewhat important official he was.

She turned back to the sentry, recognizing him instantly. Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Frank Zhang? Do you have anything new to report?"

Frank wet his lips nervously. "Well, the legion has a new recruit. The other sentries and I found him at the entrance, battling a bunch of monsters at once. They tried to follow him in." The big guy looked up and squirmed under her gaze. "Well, didn't you say you wanted to meet all new legionnaires when they arrive?"

She sat up straight, her rigid back growing even stiffer. _Percy._ She kept the name to herself, tearing her gaze away from Frank. _Percy_. She looked back at him, frowning at Frank's frozen state.

"Well?" she asked, voice crisp. "Why are you waiting? Take Dako-" No, not Dakota. Someone else, then. While Dakota was a good person and a strong warrior, he had the tendency to freak newcomers out. She needed someone who would encourage Percy's arrival in camp.

"Frank." His head shot up. "Take Hazel Levesque with you and another sentry if needed and escort the newcomer here. Tell him about the legion, about Rome, but do not mention Jason, soldier. Understood?" He nodded, biting his lip, still hesitant.

"But Jason-" He visibly refrained himself. "O-of course, Praetor Reyna. I will see to it that he is escorted here." With that, he turned and ran off, calling for Hazel. A daughter of Pluto and a son of Neptune. How interesting; she hoped they wouldn't clash like many of the Big Three children did.

She idly stroked one of her dogs, both of them suddenly appearing now that all visitors were gone. They, too, waited for the new arrival in Rome. Voices alerted her companions to their presences. She could feel the dog tense underneath her hand, and she stroked it, holding it back. Reyna glanced over. Ah, she had been petting Aurum.

"Praetor," Hazel said, stepping forwards and bowing respectfully. "This is Percy Jackson." Reyna bit back words at the obvious statement; instead, she nodded, giving Hazel permission to continue.

"Um," the girl continued. "He's a normal demigod, as far as we know, but there's two things. He, uh, he's a son of Neptune, and he's lost his memory..." Hazel stepped back, her hands fluttering to straighten her collar and to tug at her shirt. Frank stood a little ways back, watching.

And between them, Percy stood uncomfortably, the teen not much different than the one she had seen not too long ago. He was handsome, she supposed, in the skater boy type of way, with windswept hair and a troublemaker smirk. But there was no overall attraction to him, not really, which would only serve to make her job easier. She wouldn't have to need him, to rely on him like with Jason.

"Percy Jackson," she started, clipping off the ends of her words. "The son of Neptune. I have... anticipated the arrival of a new demigod."

At least that in itself was true. A month or so after Jason's disappearance, she'd been told by Lupa that a powerful ally would come to Rome. Only later had she discovered it was him.

She turned her gaze to the two sentries. "Frank, Hazel," she said, addressing them. "Go back to your duties. The Fifth Cohort is at the training arena now; please join them." She couldn't make the message more clear; I want to talk to Percy alone.

Hazel obeyed without word, stopping only to whisper a few consoling words into Percy's ear, while Frank, ever hesitant, protested.

"But-" He seemed suddenly all too aware of the _probatio_ tablet around his neck.

"Frank," Hazel murmured, pulling at his sleeve. "Come on." The boy flushed red not unlike Octavian had a number of minutes ago, before scurrying out of the _principia_, Argentum growling at his back. She held out a hand towards her dog, and his snarls subsided.

"Look, I know you from somewhere. And you know me. Can we-" She pinned him with a stare. My place, my rules.

"Not yet," she said, in the same commanding tone she'd used with Frank and Hazel. He studied her in the lingering silence, his eyes taking in her attire, posture, and appearance. He was analyzing her; was she an enemy? From the look on his face, he'd decided that she wasn't. Good.

"Walk with me," she said, beckoning as she stood up and crept down the steps. He followed her out, accepting, perhaps, that at the moment she was of a higher rank than he. Aurum and Argentum trotted after them.

"So... Can you tell me more about this place?" She almost groaned out loud. Hadn't she asked Frank to explain?

"Frank told you about it, yes?" Percy nodded.

"Yeah, but still... He told me about the Lares and Cohorts and stuff. And sure, Lupa talked a bit about Camp Jupiter, the Twelfth Legion, the, ah, eagle."

Her mood darkened at the thought of that; the lost eagle of the Twelfth, gone because of that one stupid prophecy. The Fifth Cohort, wiped out and back at Square One. The legion, suffering through the loss.

Hesitantly, she asked another question. "Did he tell you about the prophecy?" Percy's eyes turned to her, unease flickering in the sea of emotions. She hid her own unease, frowning slightly at his clear emotions. He was a bit too soft in enemy territory, both a good thing and bad.

"I already know about it," he said, a soft accent coming through. New York, or some northern state, as far as she could tell. The Greeks were stationed more north as well, judging from what she knew, but she didn't quite know where. Another thing to add to her already long to-do list.

"Oh?" That meant they weren't the only cautious ones. There was a war brewing on the horizon, and that prophecy was smack-dab in the middle of it. That she could feel.

"Yeah._ Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_  
_To storm or fire, the world must fall._  
_Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_  
_An oath to keep with a final breath._"

A chill ran down her spine. She shivered, albeit involuntarily. She did have to admit that the prophecy scared her. All of them did, which wasn't extremely surprising, because most promised either doom, death, or both. This was one of the reasons why she was bartering with Terra; it almost certainly promised the end of the world, and with it, the end of an empire. She couldn't let that happen.

Percy was watching her carefully, she realized. _Stop_, she told herself. _Stop thinking about bad things like the end of Rome and Jason, things like-_ She shook her head, braid swinging behind her. She didn't speak again until they'd reached the coffee shop, ordering her usual hot chocolate and passing one to Percy. They sat just outside the cafe, on a terrace over looking over parts of the glorious city of New Rome.

He still wanted answers, apparently. "So... What _is_ New Rome?" She gestured to the city, and he watched it with a childlike interest, eyes widening at the sheer amount of legacies, of people who looked like any other mortal.

"It's where you go when you've finished serving the legion. You can go to college, settle down, get a job, have kids... It's a safe haven for demigods and legacies like us." Percy stared.

"Wait, what do you mean, college? And jobs? And... kids What are those Lego-things?" She arched an eyebrow at that. Did the Greek camp really not have a secure settlement as they did? _Of course they wouldn't_, the voice of reason clamored inside of her head. _They're_ Greeks, _after all._

"Rome is an empire, the start of a new Golden Age, where demigods can be free of mortals and monsters alike. Legacies are the descendents of demigods, and therefore gods." True, true, and true. She took another sip of her drink, now cooled down. "Now," she said, getting to her point. "I want to know your story. What do you remember?"

He told her, hesitantly and then gushing, about how he'd woken up near the Wolf House, miles away, with no memories besides that of his name. Someone had woken him up, a being both old and powerful. He didn't know who, but the immortal had told him to find the Wolf House. He'd followed instructions, confused, until Lupa tested him. She'd taught him about the Roman gods and goddesses, and trained him to be as tough as any wolf. He'd been sent here, to Camp Jupiter, where he'd met Frank and Hazel after days, maybe more than a week, of travelling.

"And you know the rest," he finished. She nodded, only barely listening as she stared at New Rome. From his story, he had no recollection of his past at all. That could work to Rome's advantage, seeing as he didn't have any emotional ties with Greece anymore.

"Very well," she said. "I will take you to see... Octavian, the camp augur. Meaning he approves of your arrival at camp or not depending on what the gods tell him." He nodded and wordlessly followed her to the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

"Jupiter... the best and the greatest?" Percy translated, and she nodded, sending a glare in the direction of the temple. Octavian would be less than happy to see her, as she would him.

"Yes. Follow me." She must have sounded angry or something, as he winced. She was angry, seeing that there was a stupid gloating idiot about to flaunt his gift in her face.

Octavian, as per usual, was cutting up his latest teddy bear and chanting. The smoke around him was thick, and he smiled knowingly as they approached. He looked like a snake then, with his half-lidded eyes and smug grin.

"Ah, Reyna!" he called out, falsely cheerful. She gritted her teeth. "A new demigod, yes?" Now she clenched her fists, glaring at him. He flinched and got to the point, seeing her less-than-happy look, quite literally prophesying his doom.

"I've been expecting you for a while now," he said. "When you arrived at camp, I heard a voice telling me 'the son of Neptune has arrived', though it might have said,'the goose has cried.' I'm not entirely sure, because you've arrived and Albert, our local runaway goose, started quite a ruckus." She gave him a look.

"Right, right," Octavian said. "But we're not here for that. Do you happen to have an animal or teddy bear near you?" Percy then looked thoroughly confused.

"Um-" He was cut off.

"On your back! A Pillow Pet, and panda one at that! A perfect specimen. Wonderful, wonderful." She turned in surprise. She hadn't noticed it, but slung around his neck was a panda Pillow Pet, which he must have been using. In her thoughts, she hadn't really studied him, therefore missing the pillow. Before Percy could do so much as to utter a word, Octavian grabbed the so-called specimen and cut into it with his dagger, tossing the stuffing around and chanting to the gods.

He turned back with a smile. "They approve of your admission to Camp Jupiter. Welcome, Percy Jackson, to the Twelfth Legion. I hope you enjoy your stay here, even if it won't be for long." She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. What exactly was the boy implying? Before she could drill him about it, he turned and disappeared into the depths of the temple.

There was no reason for her to follow, so she pointed him in the direction of the bath houses. "Go," she told him. "I will find someone to guide you through Camp Jupiter, as well as show you to the Fifth Cohort and Barracks."

"Wait," he said as she turned to walk away. "You're not...you're not showing me around?"

"Let me remind you, Percy, that I am the praetor. I have more important duties at the moment, and besides, the War Games are going to be held tonight, and I must prepare." More like she needed time to just think.

"But-"

"Go," she ordered, more forcefully. He went. Sighing, she went to the arena. Dakota, being Centurion, would be there overseeing the Fifth Cohort as they trained. The sound of clashing swords and yells released the tension in her shoulders.

The arena was as she remembered it, large, spacious, very much like an amphitheater or Coliseum from the olden times. Clouds of dust floated around, sunlight pouring through the so-called windows, with a few spectators in the stands. She pushed her way through the building behind it, where soldiers prepared their weapons and armor before going to the arena itself. The demigods of the Fifth Cohort jumped at her appearance and respectfully stood to attention, armor half-on and weapons all over the place. She dismissed them and nodded in acknowledgement, walking to a side door.

Her dogs, knowing where the door led to, barked at her before running off, likely returning to her villa. Although they enjoyed being in the arena, as she did, the two automatons weren't particularly fond of Dakota and his Kool-Aid.

It led to the stands, though the door she used led to the praetors' box, where two gilded thrones sat empty. There were multiple doors, but only she was allowed to use them. Reyna paused for a moment, relishing in the fight. Being the daughter of war, she appreciated the warring demigods below her, taking in their tactics and techniques carefully. There was a vulnerable side on both of the opponents and no clear winner as of yet.

She walked over to where Dakota and Gwen sat, the latter having finished whatever she had worked on. The signed paper was permission to use the arena with the authority of the praetor making sure anyone not in the Fifth Cohort couldn't train here. Therefore, if, for example, the First Cohort arrived to train, then they would not be allowed in the arena due to her orders.

"Dakota," she snapped, seeing his overly red lips and the flask of Kool-Aid. The two Centurions jolted to their feet and bowed hastily.

"Dakota, there's a new arrival to the Fifth Cohort. Percy Jackson, around 6' tall with black hair and green eyes, at the bath houses now. Find someone to show him the ropes or_ please_, for gods' sake, do it yourself. Show him around the Barracks and the arena, and after that, head down the dinner with your Cohort. Explain the War Games to him, and make sure he knows what to do. There will be no mercy given in the Games. We both know that." He nodded in understanding and cast a look at the fighting demigods before walking away.

She, too, left, sitting alone in the praetors' box and leaning back against the cold surface of the female throne. The sounds of war remained around her as she thought about her new ally.

Terra had kept her word after all. That meant it was time to keep hers.

* * *

**Yippee, another chapter! Thanks _so _much for the positive feedback. If you're wondering, we were planning, and then I made the decision that this would be a trilogy-Lines & Lies. **

**I use Terra instead of Gaea (though PTV made no move to change it). There's no difference between the two, just a bit of canon divergence to add to the AU. **

**Keep up the feedback! I love hearing what you think, and I'm sure my co does too, though she's not saying anything at the moment. Happy New Year!**

_achieving elysium _

**Okay, no, she's here now. PTV: So that's chapter one, folks! Hope you all like what we did; I wrote some of it this time around! (The prologue was all AE, I just edited.) Anyway, I can't believe all the support we've already gotten, and I hope you'll continue to support us as the story unfolds. Have a great 2014! **


End file.
